


Impulse

by TheMultiShipper



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: All of this was inspired by one (1) song so..., Anna and Danny being mischievous, BAMF Danny, Danny & Anna (platonic), Danny adopts animals and he’s a proud father, Danny-centric, Eventual Danny/Julian, Fake Relationship, Hangovers suck, Julian is an asshole in this story, M/M, Original Character- Anna, Some Cursing, Stick with me till the end pls, it makes a good plot tbh, she helps him with a lot, she’s very important to the story, sorrynotsorry about that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMultiShipper/pseuds/TheMultiShipper
Summary: This Danny-centric story is about Danny and his road to self-worth and love (eventually). He went through a lot and now he’s dealing with it. He comes out successful in the end, trust me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello y’all, it’s me again. Because I kept listening to this one song, this plot wrote itself and I was just the host in writing it. It’s obviously kinda unrealistic but let’s imagine that everything is possible.

Danny panted as he ran down the field, eyes never leaving the ball heading his way. He leapt up and caught it, feet hitting the ground as he began sprinting to the endzone.

Everyday, since his signing to the Detroit Lions, Danny has trained nonstop. Why? Because he’s tired of listening to the opinions of others. So, he ignores anybody that’s not his immediate family and his management team for both his personal life and his team.

Danny avoids spending social time with other players in the offseason. He knows that most of them don’t understand why but when they see him constantly train, they realize. 

Danny has a chip on his shoulder from the constant negative comments regarding his NFL career. Being on the Patriots was a dream and he loved it, but the limited field time was a problem he didn’t like, so he tried to fix it by constantly training. Despite his continuous hard work, they never gave him the time or day. Just like Belichick said, “he’s a player we take for granted.” Granted indeed. Only when they needed him to make big plays, to dig them out of the holes they dug themselves into, he was set free on the field. But when he made mistakes, the punishment of restricted field time hit him hard. Then free agency hit, and a small salary as a compensation for all of his hard work to be continued was offered. Danny refused, no matter how much he wanted to take paycut after paycut, to still play with the love of his life; to give money back to the team so that they could use it to find better, younger players that would eventually replace him. He knows that’s how it works, but to see the Patriots hire new players that experience more playing time than him is ridiculous.

 

Then he went to the Dolphins. It hurt, because the man he loves is in Boston. And so he went to the Dolphins for the pay check, since he IS getting older and teams won’t be interested in what he has to offer. He trained hard there, too. But only got limited playing time. He understood that, since a new player added to the team (by a rival no less) was likely to get limited playing time. He helped by leading the receivers into the lifestyle of all work and no play, regardless of wins and losses. His veteran experience being so helpful for the rookie receivers who were wide eyed and clueless, much like himself years ago, with no one to help him or guide him. So he sought to change that and helped out the offense in making plays. His influence and wisdom stuck to them, and in return, he would always have a place with them. He was grateful for that, at least someone appreciated him.

 

Then came the move to Michigan, the home of the Detroit Lions. His dependability and his veteran skills being key components to his draft. He wanted to make a point to the Patriots, that his release from the team was a mistake they’ll regret. So he trained and trained.

 

All the comments about him being a nobody, since “Tom Brady” shaped him into the player he is today. The comments of being a bad player, since he’s shorter than most players and can’t run fast to evade defensive players; that him being short was a liability to any team he played on.

Then came his rare HUMAN emotional rant on instagram. People tend to forget that he’s a human being too, with emotions and temperaments. So when he posted and then deleted a post about his former girlfriend, they didn’t hesitate to post hate. Shaming him for his “revealing, toxic, abusive” rant about his ex girlfriend, who he knew didn’t give a fuck, and mocking him for his “private nature/ public post” contradiction. He didn’t spare a moment before he started deleting comments, especially Julian’s. It hurt when he did, because that comment was the only form of communication between the two since his move to Michigan.

So to help ease the pain in his chest, he posted more photos of himself. 

 

Ever since that day, he only posted about the team and liked/commented on other players’ statuses. 

To help ease the loneliness, Danny decided to adopt a dog. So Danny went to his local pet shelter, he immediately went to the back of the shelter, where animals were close to being euthanized if they didn’t get adopted. He saw all of the sad animals, looking human with a look of despair and acceptance of their fate. 

He closed his eyes and cursed to himself. He quickly got out his phone and called his agent, who became a personal friend since they both went through a lot together. He asked a couple of questions regarding pets and his current housing. 

After ultimately making up his mind, he searched the shelter for the owner and told them that he wanted to adopt all of the animals in the back.

The owner laughed, thinking it was a joke before abruptly stopping, noticing the serous look on Danny’s face. 

The owner paled before tugging Danny to her office. 

“Are you serious about this? Because if you’re not then I’m gonna have to ask you to leave. These animals are going to be euthanized tomorrow if no one adopts them and I don’t want them to be in an abusive household,” the owner said.

Danny explained his situation and the owner had an understanding look on her face, but still seemed unconvinced.

He sighed, “look, if you still don’t trust me then how about you come with me to my house when I get the animals and I’ll show you where they’ll be living. Also, you could check up on them whenever, you just gotta give me a call since I’ll be training.”

The owner agreed and started on the paperwork. Danny went back to the animals and looked at everyone of them in the eyes. “Hi buddies, I’m gonna take you home with me and you’ll be free to live and explore. Just don’t make a mess okay?”

The animals seemed to sense their impending future and made a sound of happiness. 

He took out his phone and began ordering pet supplies. He was interrupted by the owner, who seemed to be in a joyful mood, and was told that it would take an hour before the company vehicle could transport the animals to his house. He nodded in understanding and thanked her before leaving.

Before he could leave, however, he was once again stopped by her. “My name’s Anna, by the way, and again, thank you for taking these animals away from here.”

He smiled at her. “Yeah it’s no problem. I love animals so it’s not really a big deal.”

They chatted a bit before they exchanged phone numbers. He had explained his occupation to her and she understood. She wasn’t interested in him romantically but platonically because she “could see how much he needed a friend.” So they became friends and he invited her to his house where they later situated the animals, laying down dog beds and cat towers provided for free from the shelter as gratitude for his action. He made a mental note to donate money to the shelter when he got the chance.

 

When they were all set up, he pulled out his phone and recorded the animals now wondering freely and happily within Danny’s house, with Anna in the background talking to a fat cat. 

Little did he know that his video would start something in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little alcohol and Danny spills the beans, telling Anna what’s been brewing in his mind.

Ever since he adopted his furry children, Danny became great friends with Anna. Don’t get him wrong, her personality would have made him ask her out romantically in another universe where he wasn’t in love with Julian; where they weren’t great friends and nothing more. But she was right, he desperately needed a friend.

The next day, he invited her over to his house when she was off of work and he finished training. He made a late lunch and they talked at the dinner table. He brought out some alcohol, and they chatted for hours.

With the alcohol’s influence, he spilled his guts to her, after promising her to eternal secrecy and eventually a nondisclosure contract.

He talked about his career, his efforts being ignored or turned away. He complained about moving from team to team, and how he still wasn’t good enough.

After drinking the whole bottle of whiskey, Danny eventually told her about Julian. He ranted and raved about how perfect that man was, and how he still loves him. He tearfully told her how they initially met, smiling sadly at the memory.

“We met at the NFL lock out, training with people getting ready for the draft. And man, we clicked at first sight. He was so hot, he is STILL hot. And he was adorable with the long hair, so fuckable,” Danny sighed wistfully, “man, you wouldn’t believe that we didn’t know each other, that we had just met, because we acted as if we’ve known each other for years. It didn’t help that he was soooo good looking that we fucked.”

Anna gasped, shocked and drunkenly delighted, wanted to know more of this sad man. She urged him to continue.

“Yeah, we fucked within the first week of meeting each other. The reason why it was a week and not days was because we were really busy and had no time to chat, much less fuck. So when we had time, we ordered some food at my apartment, since he had roommates and I lived alone, and talked. It turned out that we had very similar life experiences with being small and all, but we were so compatible. We both love to skate and go to the beach,” Danny hiccuped, “and football is our life. We both agreed that whatever happens between us cannot affect our football careers. Since it was hard to get in the NFL already, it would make it worse if NFL players started dating. I hate that we had to hide who we are but the League is never going to change.”

Danny continued, “Besides that, Julian just gets me. I remember someone saying that we’re similar in playing styles on the field yet we’re completely different off the field. It’s true though. He’s so loud and obnoxious while I’m quiet and camera shy at times cuz it scary you know. And the obvious different complexion. But he’s so hot and he’s so fit and has hard muscles that were so warm. I remember when we would cuddle, it was the best. I told him everything about myself.”

Danny began to cry. “I trusted him with everything I had, so why does he not talk to me anymore? I gave him everything, and he does this? The worst part was his daughter. I mean,” Danny sniffled, “I’m happy that he has a daughter, I’m not gonna blast her for being born but seriously? I didn’t even have sex with Olivia, it was a publicity stunt. Yeah I kinda loved her because she was always there and I could celebrate with her in public like how I couldn’t with Julian. And that asshole knew that. But he goes and has sex with a model, after everything we’ve been through. The worst part is conceiving a child from it, it’s like a reminder for me, telling me that Julian will never be mine.”

“But his daughter is soo cute. I met her a few times and she has his blue eyes. She’s adorable and so tiny and I wish I could be her other father but I can’t,” Danny finished.

Anna let out a deep breath, sobered up from his deep talk. Danny felt better after telling her everything, trusting her after only knowing her for a few days.

“You do know that it’s not your fault, right? If you still want him, then we’ll get him back ok? I’m here for you Danny, don’t forget that,” she said. Seeing Danny doze in his chair, she lifted him from his seat and dragged him to his bed, where she took off his shirt and pulled the covers over him. After making sure he was situated on his side, she left some pain pills for the morning and a water bottle on his nightstand.

“Even though we only know each other for a few days, I have a feeling that we’re going to be the closest best friends ever,” she whispered to his sleeping form. She walked back to the living room and made herself comfortable, using the blanket thrown over the couch to cover herself. 

She sighed and closed her eyes, ready for the morning to talk to Danny more about his issue with Julian.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a plan, let’s see how it turns out.

The next day when Danny woke up, he felt like he wanted to die. He had never consumed so much alcohol since his departure from the Patriots, so last night was his first black out. 

Danny squinted his eyes open, glad that the weather was dark and cloudy, especially on the weekend. 

He weakly groaned as he shifted to his side, peering at the water bottle and pills innocently sitting on his bedside table. He grabbed the pills and swallowed them, chasing them down with water. He finished the water, putting the now empty bottle on the table. He laid back down for a couple of minutes, before trying to stand up. He stumbled a few times as he made his way to the kitchen.

He must’ve been out of it because he didn’t notice Anna making breakfast, looking calm and not at all affected by the hangover she must be feeling.

Danny sat at the table and put his head in his hands. He flinched, when he felt soft fur rub against his bare legs. He peered underneath the table to see a nest of cats looking up at him, eyes half lidded and purring loud enough to rival an engine.

He smiled at the sight before focusing on the plate of food being plopped in front of him.

“Eat up because we need to talk,” Anna said. “You know what, how about I talk and you listen, that sound good?”

Without waiting, she began. “So I don’t know if you remember what happened last night but you told me a lot of what you went through. The noticeable part is the fact that you talked about Julian for a good hour or so. He must’ve meant something to you huh?” Anna questioned. 

With a small frown on his face, he gently nodded (because of his hangover), eating his food while he looked expectantly at her to continue. 

“Danny, are you sure you want to try to have a relationship with Julian? Because it sounds like you still love him and that the odds are pretty much against you, but the question is: is he worth it?” She started. 

When she saw him open his mouth to protest, she cut him off. “No, listen to me. You sound betrayed that he had a child with someone else. I understand that you couldn’t publicly be with him but privately, it could’ve worked out. I just don’t want to see you get hurt if you give your heart to him, only for it to get broken. You’re too good for that; you deserve better.”

Pushing away his empty plate, Danny crossed his arms. “He already has my heart, since the first day we met. And he knows that. That’s why he wasn’t too worried when word got out he had a daughter. He didn’t even care that I knew; that I found out from the fucking media and not him.”

He looked at her with teary eyes. “I fucking love that man with everything in my being. I was MADE to be with him. He’s IT for me, there’s no other person that I could be that close with; click so well with, other than Julian. That’s why I haven’t cut my contact with him. I still follow him on social media, still have his number and everything. I want to be with him so bad. Whenever I think about him, my whole body aches; aches for his touch and his warmth. It hurts to breathe sometimes, when I’m around him, because I love him so much. One day I wanna marry that man, and live the rest of my life by his side. But until then, I can’t.”

Anna was looking at him with wide eyes, taken back by his passionate outburst for Julian. 

She sighed, fingers tapping a rhythm against the table. She thought for a minute, before snapping her fingers. 

“I think I know the solution. So you obviously know how far the media spreads right? Like how social media is where everyone gets their news? Well, I know a hundred percent that guys who had feeling for you would get jealous if you were seen with someone else, even if you aren’t together anymore. So how about we be seen in public together? We don’t have to tell the media of our PLATONIC relationship but we could mess with them enough to have it on the internet. Also, we could post pictures and videos of each other on our social media, to see if Julian would take the bait. What do you think?”

Danny had a contemplating look on his face. “Are you sure it would work? Are you even okay with being in public? Because you need to know what you’re going up against.”

Anna scoffed, “I said I was a hundred percent positive, yes. And Yes!!! I wouldn’t suggest it otherwise, if I wasn’t. It wouldn’t be that bad anyways so I’m game.”

Danny sighed. “Fine, let’s do this then. Remember, you can always back out if it’s too much, ok? You’ve become a really close friend of mine the past couple of days and I wouldn’t want the paparazzi the scare you away. God knows I need some.”

Anna smiled, “Glad we’re finally on the same page. Wanna start today? Now? Let’s give them something to chat about.”

She grabbed his plate and stacked it on top of hers. She grabbed Danny’s wrist and dragged him to the kitchen with her. She thrusted his phone at him and he was surprised it was already on Instagram.

“Record me washing these dishes. You’re gonna say something and I’m gonna act offended but I’ll giggle and splash some water at you. You’ll have to laugh too, and that’s where it ends. Easy enough for you?” She asked, eyebrow raised.

Danny grinned at her and nodded. 

“Alright let’s do this.” She turned on the water and began washing the dishes. Danny hit record on his story. “Hey, I told you I could wash them after breakfast.”

Anna flicked some water at him, smile painting her face. “No, silly, you made breakfast so it was only fair that I would wash dishes. But since it matters so much to you, maybe we could take turns.” She winked at him, giggling when he laughed. He ended the video there. He showed her the video, getting approval. He then added the eyes emoji before posting it on his story.

“There, that should do it,” Anna stated.

“Anna, I just wanna say thank you. Thank you for helping me with everything; for helping me get Julian back.” Danny told her.

“I wouldn’t be a friend if I didn’t help you get your mans back, now would I? Anywho, it’s nice and windy outside so I’m gonna go lay out in your porch on your hammock. Go obsess over your Instagram, let me know if anything happens, k?” She walked off before he could respond.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you made it to the end! Thanks. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
